mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug 30, 2012
Match 08 Pregame report Report out of the Rage camp is that they are very tired and fatigued even before the start of the game. Veer Hitt hasn't slept much the entire week due to his hectic work schedule and is also battling a lower back injury due to sitting in his office for prolonged period of time. His team mate Justin Wong has also been battling sleep issues as he hasn't been sleeping at night because he simply enjoys being awake and at day time he has been working. The Rage don't expect to win this series today. In fact there has been a whisper that Veer and Justin were trying to obtain an adrenaline drink in order to boast their performance for today's game but they were unsuccesful. Third member of their team is Lawerence. One of his teamates quoted of Lawerence as being a negative. Veer was quoted of saying the following " Winning today's game would be like killing 5 targets with only 4 bullets" '' It looks like Justin will have to take the game over today if Rage want any hope of winning today's game. For the Anger's Raj Kumar is still battling sore left ankle injury and this has factored into his performance. Geoffrey has been battling foot injury. Today Daisee might be the freshest body and he expects to elevate his game to the next level perhaps by scoring 1 goal in today's game. Prediction Anger's take the series. Game 1 started with successive goals from the Angers where by they took a 4-0 lead. One of the goals was scored by Daisee. A very rare feat for him. Rage mounted a come back as Veer scored the next two goals to make it a 4-2 ball game however an error by Lawerence allowed the Anger's to score the 5th goal to take this game by 5-2 score. Raj Kumar scored 2. Geoffrey scored 2 and Daisee scored 1. It was an evenly played game by the Anger's. The Rage allowed some easy goals and at one point Justin Wong shouted in Anger " '''WHO IS IN GOAL'. This was directed towards Lawernce. Justin Wong was visablly frustrated with Lawerence's play. Prior to game 2 Veer Hitt and Justin Wong talked at length about what to do with Lawerence. They decided to approach this as a short handed game. Game 2 was dominated by Veer as he scored 4 of the 5 goals for the Rage in a 5-3 victory to tie up the series 1-1. Justin contributed with a goal as well. The Anger's played a solid game but the Veer and Justin's one time give and go passing was incrediable. Justin was again frustrated as his shots had hit post 4 times. Daisee played a great game for the Anger's on the defensive end as he blocked many of Veer's long range shots. Raj Kumar didn't have much of a shooting luck in this game as he was under pressure and constantly shooting wide of the net. In this game Lawerence was trying to direct traffic and asking Veer and Justin to go further down the field but neither player listen to him as neither trusted his ablity to accurately pass the ball. Game 3 was dominated by the Rage as they went on to win 5-2. Justin Wong had a big game and scored 4 of the 5 goal's for the Rage. Raj Kumar strained his thigh and was ineffective in the game however he scored a great curve shot as one of the highlights of this series. Geoffrey was injured as he got hit by the ball in the groin area. This is the 3rd time this season he got hit in that region. With this victory the Rage now have taken a 4-3 season series lead. It is to be noted that at one point they were down 3-0. Veer led all scorers with 7 goals tonight. Despite fatigue, sleep deprivation, and back pain he managed to give one of his finest performance of the season. Veer is now closing in on the leader Raj Kumar in most season goals as he now is 7 behind. Justin Wong was frustrated during the first two games as his shots were hitting the posts however he had one of his best passing games of the season as he found his open teamate Veer on several occasion's creating scoring oppurtunites. Raj Kumar has been nagged by injuries during the second half of the season. He continued to battle left ankle injury and this limits him to only kick from his right foot where as before he used to shoot both left and right. In the last match of the series he had discomfort in the thigh area as well thus limiting his performance. He did manage to score 5 goals though and still leads all scorers for the season Geoffrey Chan played one of his best games. Flashing his moves. It seemed like his foot injury is getting better. He made some great dribbling moves on opposing defenders however Geoffrey was once again hit in the groin area and was down on the ground for a bit. He scored 4 goals. Daisee Tang had a great game on the defense end as he blocked a lot of hard shots from Veer Hitt and also cut off Justin's angles on drives. Not only was he good on defensive end but he also managed to score a goal. He was full of joy after he scored his goal. It was his 4th goal of the year. Many of the players thought this was his first goal of the year and were surprised once they found out it was his 4th. Lawerence stated that he was injured in the last match by holding water bottle and running with the water bottle. He stated that he strained his calf by running with bottle while practicing. His team mates were laughing behind his back. He had a poor performance in Game 1 and at one time was a subject to Justin Wong's anger when he was shouted at. Lawerence also allowed in few easy goals as well as an automatic goal in which he used his hands. The guy was constantly reminded not to use hands. In game 2 he tried to be a leader and direct his players as to which direction they should be going however he was ignored. Lawerence was held scoreless for the 2nd straight series. Due to time constraints this was made out to be a 3 game series. Rage now lead 4-3 . Scoresheet * If necessary ** ''Lawrence was traded over after Daisee left at the end of game 2.'' Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game